1.Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of form, fill, seal and separate packaging machines normally used in the packaging industry with resealable and plain pouches. Such packaging machines are usable to receive a webbing normally made of a plastic material such as, for example, polyethylene, which is then formed into individual packages and filled with the product all within the housing of the machine The web is transported through the machine to facilitate the individual forming, filling and exiting of the packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible packaging has seen major advances in recent years by the introduction of resealable zipper-type plastic bags for retailing of various products especially in the consumer field Most recently these types of packaging have been introduced into the marketing of food products which has greatly expanded utility of resealable plastic packaging.
Many types of systems and machines and methods have been patented for the processing of film webbing into film packaging such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,858 patented May 23, 1939 to J. Neuman et al on a Bag Filling Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,090 patented Jun. 15, 1943 to A. Hobbie on a Bag Filling Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,585 patented Mar. 9, 1954 to H. Kindseth on a Bag Filling Machine With Slidably Mounted Bag Clamping Means; U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,045 patented Sep. 16, 1958 to J. Goodner on a Bag Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,006 patented Jun. 9, 1959 to F. Hopkins on a Bag Holding Device For Filling Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,913 patented Aug. 26, 1969 to J. Bodolay et al on a Combination Multiple Bag Making And Compartment Bag Making Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,497 patented Nov. 17, 1970 to A. Troyer on a Bag Holding Mechanism For Bagging Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,286 patented Nov. 9, 1971 to H. Membrino on a Bag Filling, Sealing And Separating System; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,746 patented Oct. 24, 1972 to O. Titchenal et al on an Apparatus For Filling A Chain Of Connected Bag Elements; U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,449 patented Jan. 9, 1973 to W. Martin et al on a Bag Holding Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,410 patented Jan. 15, 1974 to C. Carter on a Method And Apparatus For Vacuum Filling Open Mouth Bags; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,345 patented Oct. 2, 1979 to R. Douwenga on a Device For Opening Out The Filling Apertures Of Bags; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,304 patented Apr. 10, 1984 to R. Douwenga on an Apparatus For Opening Out The Filling Openings Of Bags Of Foil Material Or The Like Which Are Connected Together In The Manner Of A Band; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,426 patented May 28, 1985 to D. Hardy, Jr. on an Apparatus For Filling A Lined, Semibulk Container; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,018 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to J. Wojnicki on an Apparatus For Horizontally Forming, Filling And Sealing Film Pouch Material; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,251 patented Feb. 25, 1986 to G. Drury on a Pneumatic Bagger Ring; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,319 patented May 6, 1986 to S. Ausnit on a Method Of And Means For Easy Opening Bags; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,714 patented Aug. 7, 1990 to W. Bodolay et al on a Form, Fill, Seal And Separate Packaging Machine For Reclosable Containers and U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,643 patented Aug. 6, 1991 to W. Bodolay on a Form, Fill, Seal And Separate Packaging Machine For Reclosable Containers Including Means For Applying Zipper To Web.